


Bless you

by Emily_on_stage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_on_stage/pseuds/Emily_on_stage
Summary: "I love you, but you're a weirdo"In which Zosia says something to Jac in Polish and Jac doesn't understand, fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jac might be a bit OOC in this but I like the idea of her being a total fluff ball at home with Zosia

"jesteś piękna"  
"Bless you,"  
Zosia raised an incredulous eyebrow at her girlfriend, struggling and failing to fight back a laugh. Jac looked up from her paperwork with a frown,  
"What?"  
Zosia straightened out her face quickly and smirked at Jac, realising how much fun she could potentially have with her latest discovery.  
"What?!" Jac repeated, a hint of irritation creeping into her voice as she put down the report in her hands, her ginger hair falling from behind her ear. The younger woman shook her head, smiling innocently.  
"Nothing, nothing,"  
The red headed woman gritted her teeth, trying to keep her famed temper in check "Zosh please don't be awkward, I'm tired, it's been a long day and I don't want to get ratty with you," Zosia very nearly relented at the pout playing on Jac's lips but then considered how much fun it would be to have one over on Jac Naylor, even for just a little while.  
"jesteś piękna" The dark haired woman repeated, her eyes twinkling at the look of confusion on her girlfriend's face.  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
Zosia got to her feet and perched on the arm of Jac's chair, leaning forward as though she were about to kiss her but then stopping just short as whispering  
"It's Polish"  
The love struck smile, which had been steadily growing on Jac's face as the prospect of a kiss approached, vanished instantly and she wrinkled her nose in an attempt at haughtiness,  
"Well I knew it wasn't English-"  
"- you thought I sneezed!"  
Zosia giggled, plaiting a few strands of ginger hair loosely until she was noticed and batted away by the blushing consultant pouting in her armchair.  
"Whatever," Jac mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ears and returning to her paperwork while Zosia looked over her shoulder with a smirk,  
"Don't you want to know what it means?" She taunted playfully, to which Jac bit her lip softly and considered which of her options was preferable. Swallow her pride and ask, giving Zosia viable blackmail information for the rest of her life. Or, pretend that she wasn't interested and risk Zosia having broken up with her in Polish or told her that she was pregnant or any number of vital pieces of information she could miss out on.  
"What does it mean?" Jac whispered, her eyes fixed on Connor Gaiman's urine sample results. Zosia's face lit up mischievously as she just caught her girlfriend's admission of defeat.  
"Could you... say that again, I didn't quite hear you?"  
Jac looked up and fixed Zosia with a gaze of pure death, to which she merely widened her grin,  
"I mean if you don't want to know that's fin-"  
"No!" Once again, Zosia's eyebrow shot up and Jac flushed an even deeper shade of red.  
"Can you tell me what it means?"  
"Tell you what what means?"  
Jac's jaw set and she scowled fiercely, anybody but Zosia would have run for the hills by now but the younger Doctor knew that she had Jac right under her thumb,  
"What does jes-tes peanut-ka mea- Shut up zosh im trying!!"  
Zosia couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and she burst into peals of laughter, clutching her stomach as she felt her abs burning from the force of her laughter.  
"You're just too adorable for words,"  
"I'm not adorable!"  
Zosia pouted her own lips to match Jac's as she planted a kiss on the grumpy face currently glaring at her. The younger woman smiled softly before taking her girlfriend's pale hands and meeting her eyes.  
"It means you're beautiful,"  
Jac's face relaxed into a smile and Zosia momentarily thought she'd dodged a bullet so she turned away, grinning to herself. She'd barely got a step when she felt something hit the back of her head. Silently wondering how she actually thought she'd get away with teasing Jac Naylor, Zosia turned around and was baffled when she was greeted by an empty armchair. Her unasked question was answered almost instantly when she felt hands scrabbling at her waist and doubled over laughing, squirming and squealing as Jac mercilessly tickled her.  
"Jac! Jac! Stop! Stop!"  
Jac cackled victoriously as she achieved the admission of defeat that Zosia had taken at least a few minutes to elicit within seconds.  
Relenting once she got what she wanted, the red head, wrapped her arms around Zosia's waist, resting her chin on a dressing-gown covered shoulder,  
"I love you," she said gently, smiling as she felt Zosia's shoulders relax,  
"I love you t-"  
"But I'm still going to get you for this,"  
"I don't doubt that,"  
\-------------------------  
Sixteen pages of patient notes and a dozen kisses later, Zosia lay in bed awaiting her girlfriend's return. It had been a long day at Holby and both women were tired and looking forward to a night of cuddling, hopefully without an unwanted call from the hospital, demanding their presence. So when Jac came bounding into the bedroom, still dressed in her work clothes, an unnaturally wide grin nearly splitting her face, Zosia's eyebrow returned to it's almost permanent home near her hairline.  
Jac stopped at the door and looked down at her phone before meeting Zosia's eyes proudly,  
"Kocham cię-"  
Zosia's mouth involuntarily opened at the effort her girlfriend had evidently gone to in order to speak her mother tongue but found herself being shushed fiercely,  
"Kocham cię," Jac repeated, unsuccessfully trying to suppress the smirk playing on her lips,  
"ale jesteś dziwakiem!"  
A bark of laughter burst from the Polish woman as her girlfriend grinned triumphantly before almost skipping to the bathroom,  
"I love you, but you're a weirdo"


End file.
